Mana Ho
Mana-Ho is the Guardian of the Horse Temple. Physical Appearance Mana-Ho appears to be a British causcasian woman who has long blond hair that goes past her knees with cut bangs in the front. She wears a long sleeved purple shirt and darker purple pants, the ends of her shirt is dark purple like her pants. She also wears darker shoes and a belt, which resembles a horse tail. She has red lips and brown eyes. When she laughs she sounds like a horse, much like when she was fighting Xuan Chi and she neighed. Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 09.33.20.png|Mana Ho's Clothing Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 09.21.27.png|Mana Ho From The Back Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 09.34.16.png|Mana Ho Close Up Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 09.42.28.png|Mana Ho laughing Empowered The horse power band is never seen as being empowered by Mana Ho, however, in The Last Dragon, it was empowered by The Zodiac Master along with the Ram Powerband. The changes in appearance when the band is empowered are very hard to distinguish as it was powered up along with the Ram Powerband, however, an obvious change is that the user grows hooves for feet. To empower, she must say "Empower the Horse" Zodiac MAster empower ram and horse.gif|The Zodiac Master Empowering the Ram and Horse PowerBands Screen Shot 2015-08-23 at 14.37.30.png|The Zodiac Master Empowered with the Ram and Horse PowerBands Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 23.45.21.png|The hooves grown when empowering the Horse Powerband Personality Mana Ho is a very easily insulted person with a childish sense of humour. Like all Temple Guardians, she is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. She has several horse features even in her unempowered form such as her horse laugh and her occasional neigh. Mana Ho has a British accent implying that she is somewhere from the United Kingdom (like the Shadow Stallion.) Powerband The horse Power Band is Red with a blue gem on it. Screen Shot 2015-08-23 at 14.36.39.png|The Zodiac Master wearing the Ram and Horse Powerbands. Screen Shot 2015-08-23 at 14.34.37.png|Ho Syen Koo wearing the Horse Powerband. Horse-Powerband-Fin.png|The Horse Powerband FINALHORSE.png|The Horse Gem Temple Mana Ho's temple is located on an isolated island, under a lake, next to an active volcano. Because of the location of her temple, people find it very hard to detect, as noted by Master Chin and Ang. Her temple has several statues of horses scattered around it with a spiral staircase, leading to the main horse statue. Mana-Ho notes that when you enter the horse temple, you have to bypass a secret passage and the key to it is the Horse Power Band. It is unclear how Mana Ho actually gets into her temple. Ang was swallowed by the earth and put into the horse temple but this is not the exact way to get into it. In "Horse Play", Mana Ho's temple and band had been hijacked by Ho Syen Koo. Because of this, the balance between Ying and Yang was imbalanced, causing the lake to become scalding and the volcano to erupt and cause several earthquakes. Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 10.40.58.png|The isolated island where the horse temple lies Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 11.26.36.png|The island close up Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 11.08.44.png|The active volcano erupting Overview.gif|An overview of the island ang horse.gif|Ang being swallowed by the earth Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 11.15.05.png|The stunning horse temple Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 11.16.44.png|The horse statue in the heart of the temple Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 11.19.45.png|Close up of the horse statue horse spiral.gif|The spiral staircase leading to the main horse statue Abilities Mana Ho's abilities are completely unknown due to the fact that we never actually see her empowering. However, all temple guardians have several base abilities which gives us a sense of her power but we will never know the powers that are signature to her and her only. Enhanced Strength All temple guardians have superior strength to humans and a few have more strength than other guardians. The Zodiac Master demonstrates how the horse powerband is quite strong, when he kicks Mr. Leung into a wall causing it to crack. The horse strength is probably one of the strongest (if not the strongest) in terms of kicking as it is like this in real life. Enhanced Agility All temple guardians possess the ability to perform gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease. The Zodiac Master demonstrates this ability when fighting Mr. Leung Powerblast Projection In Double Dragon we see Mana Ho with other guardians trying to defeat the emperor with powerblasts. Corrupt Detection Like all other temple guardians, Mana Ho can detect if there is an evil entity in her presence. Teleportation All temple guardians possess the ability to teleport. Horse Manipulation Mana Ho can control all horses, being the horse guardian. Horse Mimicry All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Mana Ho's time comes, she will turn into a horse. Horse Physiology Being the Horse guardian, Mana Ho possesses a few more powers signature to herself but unfortunately these have never been shown. Appearances in Legend of the Dragon Horse Play - Her only somewhat major appearance was in Horse Play. Her temple and Powerband were stolen by Ho Syen Koo, who changed her appearance and pretended to be the horse guardian, which led Ang to be tricked. He soon realized she wasn't the real Horse Guardian and fought Ho Syen KoMaMo. Due to this, the balance between Yin and Yang were imbalanced, which caused the volcano to erupt. The location of her temple (under the lake) made several earthquakes occur. Xuan Chi thought that Mana-Ho was an intruder, and because of this they started to fight, but were soon stopped by Master Chin, who explained to Xuan Chi that she was the Horse Guardian. She then went on to explain what happened. Mana-Ho eventually did get her Power Band back. Trivia *In Double Dragon we see Ming, Mana Ho, Shoong and Chow fighting the emperor, while being empowered except for Mana Ho. *She is one of the only 2 yang guardians who we have never seen in empowered form. *Along with Hye she never appears in the video game. *In the entire series, she is the only Yang guardian along with Ang, who has never had their powerband stolen by Yin forces (however she did have it taken by a spirit using magic who did so in order to test Ang's valour), because of this, she is considered one of the strongest guardians *The Horse sign on the Zodiac Platform is the most accidentally misplaced sign. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females